Forever
by Agent Washington D.C
Summary: What if Connie didn't die during the fight with Tex and Carolina? And What would happen after that? Find out in this fanfiction. Wash/CT Tucker/CT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my new fanfiction, I always wondered "What if Connie had survived the axes Tex threw at her?" So I wanted to type a fanfic about it. This should be interesting, even for me! So less of me talking and more of you reading. I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE, Rooster Teeth does.**

Connie watched as Tex rushed at me while wielding two tomahawks. Before she knew it, she felt a splitting pain on her lower rigth torso, and then Tex threw a tomahawk at her chest and felt another great pain, but somewhere near my shoulder. She felt her back slam against the wall and then fell on all fours and heard Tex and Carolina arguing,

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Carolina say and then Tex,

"Completing our objective!"

"By killing a teammate!?"

"She's not a teammate, she's a traitor."

She then felt Jason pull her up quickly, but carefully and took her inside before the armored doors shut. She heard the escape pod doors slide open as Jason supported her inside and she let herself fall to the floor and turn herself over to lay on her back. Connie heard Jason taking off his helmet and say softly,

"Connie…"

She pulled off her helmet as well and grunted as she felt pain from moving.

"Connie…"

"Here, take the info, it's not complete but it will get them started…" She took out a disk and handed Jason it.

"Find a new artifact…"

"Just rest Connie, just rest." She heard him say and saw a shade of darkness start to appear, soon she was unconscious.

Jason watched as she closed her eyes slowly, then, not moving at all.

"Connie…Connie…Conni-" Jason said with a terrified tone.

"No! No…" Suddenly he saw her hand twitch. Jason's mood started to go up, he strapped her onto a seat and locked her in, and he dialed the coordinates to the nearest Insurrectionist base. Jason only could hope that they would get there in time before Connie bleed out.

At first Connie thought that she was dead, then saw a blinding light, she covered her eyes and then realized that she was in a medical bay. Connie was definitely surprised she was alive, she could've sworn she would die by the tomahawk's Agent Texas threw at her. She looked around and saw Jason, sleeping a chair next to her bed. She shook him and he woke up startled,

"Damit what do-Connie! You're awake!" Jason was obviously happy she was alive.

"Yeah, I am." Connie said with a smile. "So, you want to look for that artifact?"

"When you're better, absolutely." Jason smiled back.

_A few years later…_

They were driving to a desert area to find another artifact, some kind of weapon, or something close to that. Connie thought for a moment, a few weeks after she recovered Tex and a couple other freelancers had attacked the Mother of Invention, Connie knew she could trust Tex. She also heard a few things happen before the attack, like Carolina getting two A.I.s and going into a coma. But one thing that really caught Connie's attention was when she heard Wash getting an A.I. and it suicide in Wash's mind causing him to be unconscious for over a week. She definitely felt bad for him, she hoped to see that Wash would see what the director is doing, so he could come join her, but then she heard had joined the recovery force and was now their top recovery agent. A sudden halt made Connie shake her thoughts.

"Why did we stop?" Connie asked.

"There's someone stopping us…looks like a soldier in teal armor." Jason replied.

Connie glanced at the figure; it looked like a simulation trooper.

"It looks like a simulation trooper."

"You mean the test subjects from Project Freelancer you told me about?"

"That's right."

"Who are you guys?" The sim trooper asked.

"We're agents from project freelancer to go here and find an artifact." Connie lied.

"Get the fuck out."

"Uhhh, what?" Jason said confused.

"You heard me. I already had to deal with other freelancers back at the last place I was stationed. They cause most of my dam problems, including those motherfucking crazy A.I.s." The sim trooper replied with some anger in his voice.

"Wait, you know about the A.I.s?" Connie asked quickly. She wanted to know what happen to this guy.

"Know about them? They fucking infected a few of my friends for god sake! And those freelancers didn't make it any easier to deal with."

"Which freelancers?"

"Tex and Wyoming, I had to kill that British fuck since he was trying to kill my friends and teammates…and he got Omega paired back with Tex, but she got blown up in a ship while trying to leave our canyon. And now I suppose you're going to try to kill me cause I killed one of your freelance buddies."

"Actually, No, we're not even in Project Freelancer, we just said that so you would let us in." Connie said cheerfully because they might have met a new ally.

"What's your name?" Jason asked the sim trooper.

The sim trooper gave a doubtful look but said his name anyways, "It's Tucker, and yours?"

"That's Jason and I'm Connie, but call me C.T."

"Alright, so tell me the truth, who are you guys?"

"We're Insurrectionist, we like the mortal enemy of Project Freelancer." Jason responded.

Tucker smirked, "Oh yeah? Well, you guys can come on in. Just don't fuck up our progress."

"No problem, and thanks." Connie said.

"Anything for a lady."

They drove in noticing scientist and soldiers and there were some aliens there as well. Some of insurrectionist soldiers were acting wearily because they never seen an alien before and apparently there was some kind of truce, but they were still alert around them. Then one of the aliens with teal elite armor walked towards us and one of our soldiers got nervous. Really nervous.

"St-sta-stay aw-away!"

The elite kept walking. Then the insurrectionist raised his assault rifle and looked like he was about to pulled the trigger, but then Tucker came around the corner and saw this. Tucker pulled out something that at first looked like a handle, but then a flash of energy came out of it and Tucker said while holding the sword like looking object at his side, "You want to keep pulling that trigger?"

The soldier looked at the alien looking weapon and gulped and lowered his gun.

"The aliens here are friendly, they're not here to hurt you, unless you hurt them, and especially don't hurt that one, we're…related." Tucker said pointing at the teal armor elite.

"Related?" Jason questioned.

"Long story…" Tucker replied.

"Okay, anyways, I supposed this is your team?" Connie said wanting to break the drama.

"Yeah, that's right, but there is one more but he's a red."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"…Donut"

"You got to be kidding me." Jason said sternly.

"Heeeeeey, Tucker!" All of them suddenly heard and saw a pink soldier running over the dunes.

"Oh no" Tucker muttered.

"Tucker, I just got in contact with command, I talked to them about our old teams, for some reason they don't have records of the blues, but anyways I found out they moved to another base. It's called Valhalla Outpost 17-B, can I contact them? Pleeeesssee?"

Tucker sighed, "Fine"

"YAY!"

They started to walk towards their communications center with Jason and Connie following and Donut punched in some numbers and turned some knobs to see if they could get a frequency. Then the familiar sound of a radio being turned on was heard and then Caboose appeared on the screen.

"HI Caboose!"

"Private Biscuit? And Tucker? It is so good to see you!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"I know! Hey Caboose did Tucker and I miss anything when we gone?" Donut asked.

"Oh not much, just that we found someone scary than Tex called the Meta and me and church and the reds attacked command, and found out that church was actually an A.I called Alpha…oh yeah, I almost forgot, there was another freelancer that was with us, he was the one that took us on the cool adventure, I think his name was Agent Washingtub, and now he is in prison because he did some bad things to Project freelancer."

"You mean Agent Washington? And didn't you just say you guys helped him?" Tucker corrected.

"That too and I think we did." Caboose answered.

Connie was shocked at the name, Agent Washington, he was alive? And he was against Project Freelancer? Things were looking up.

**Author's Note: So that's that. God I think I did pretty bad with this story, but fuck it right? Give me reviews to see what to improve on and if you like it favorite it and follow it, you don't have to though, your choice. Well time for me to go, See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about the longass update and all the errors on the first one, I was in a hurry and I noticed all the errors after i posted it, but anyways my microsoft word is fucked up and had to use google docs, anyways enough of me whining and let me introduce you to the next chapter.**

"What do you mean we need to get Washington out? He's a fucking freelancer!" Jason said with a raised voice.

"Yes but he's changed, you just heard the sim trooper! He broke into command and set off an E.M.P.!" Connie retorted.

"Don't you mean emp?" Donut said.

"NO, I DON'T"

"I don't about this, what if he's still against the Insurrectionist though?"

"We'll figure it out soon enough." Connie replied.

Jason sighed, "I just hope you're right about this guy…"

"You guys done arguing like a married couple and help us dig up these artifacts?" Tucker complained.

"Yea...we're coming."

They began to walk to a temple like structure with foreign markings on it. Connie noticed how many guards, weapons and vehicles that were here.

"What's with all this equipment?" Connie interrogated.

"We got to be ready for anything, after what I be-I mean what we been through, I not taking any chances." Tucker said.

"So I suppose you're the one in charge?"

"Pretty much, I didn't expect them to put me in charge though."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Heh-heh, if you knew us better, you understand." Tucker replied facetiously.

"What's that suppose to mean? Nevermind are we going to go in?"

"We haven't figured how to get in it yet, maybe there's a secret hole around here we can enter." Donut suggested.

"Christ Donut shut up."

"Okay, if you so so."

Tucker and Connie did not approve of Donut's way of speaking, but they did take his idea. They walked around the entrance of the temple seeing if anything looked out of place, then something caught their eye. Tucker walked over to it and and saw an opening that looked like you were supposed to stick something in it… "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" Tucker said softly.

"Did you say something?" Connie said.

"Oh nothing" Tucker responded.

Tucker thought for a moment and took out his sword and put it in and turned, then the huge stone door started to open and a few small rocks fell from above.

"Careful" Tucker said.

"How did you know to use your sword?" Connie asked.

"That's another long story…"

"You got to tell me these stories sometime cause they sound real interesting."

They walked in and they saw an array of hallways, "Great, a fucking maze." Jason grumbled.

They continued to enter the temple as they heard yelling and arguing from the outside. They rushed out and saw one orange one, a blue one, a maroon one, and a red one.

"Hey get off of me you disgusting mutant!" The orange one yelled.

"Damnit Grif! You drove us to the wrong place!" This time the red one said while being thrown down to the ground.

"I went to the coordinates the kissass gave me!" Grif countered.

"Hey stop! It's fine, I know them, unfortunately." Tucker ordered and the guards let go but still looking at the new arrivals suspiciously.

"Oh my God it's Tucker, and the muffin man!" Caboose said cheerily.

"Hey Caboose…And could I ask you why the hell you guys are here and how?"

"I give you a hint, Big fucking guy and a ex-freelancer, and we got here by tracking your radio call from before." Simmons said and immediately got Connie's attention.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing those guys came to your new base and started to fuck shit up, right? And then you guys ran away here?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Sarge said.

"Who were the guys that attacked you?" Connie questioned.

"Oh shit! Are you another one of those freelancers?! Or are you like Tex?" Grif asked with nervousness.

"Relax guys, she's not a freelancer, she's a Insurrectionist, which is an enemy of the freelancers." Tucker defended.

"Well that's a relief." Simmons said.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Alright fine, one of them is white with brown accents and the other is gray with yellow accents and his name is Agent Washington."

"Wait, Agent Washington?"

"Yeah"

"Why would he attack you? I thought you guys broke into command with him?" Connie was worried, why would Wash attack someone he worked with, did he go back to working with Project Freelancer? Even if he did he wouldn't act like this, she remember he was a nervous wreck back in the project, unless, something changed him.

"We did, but then he went to prison and we thought he was still in there but today he came out of nowhere with the meta and attacked us saying something about an A.I unit."

"Do you guys have an A.I unit?" Tucker questioned.

"I don't know, we had to turn in all our equipment so we could get our new bases."

"Yeah, only I kept was this purple thing." Caboose said innocently.

"Wait a sec, THAT'S THE A.I UNIT! Caboose why did you bring it!?" Simmons screamed.

"Because I wanted to bring Church back!" Caboose replied.

"Wait, so your friend is an A.I?" Connie wanted to make sure she was hearing this correctly.

"Yea I guess, I think his name was Alpha…"

"Wait, THE ALPHA?"

"Yea he's like the head A.I we know we know, don't need to explain to us."

"Alright enough, we'll talk about the rest of this tomorrow, there's too much weird shit going on recently."

Surprisingly everyone agreed, Tucker showed them their quarters and where to park their vehicles and put their equipment. Connie and Jason was led by Tucker to a tent next to his, they got out of their armor and each of them showered separately. Connie put on some brown short and a black tank top and sat on her bed thought of all the event that happened today. She chuckled to herself and laid on her bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. She then woke up to the sound of gunfire, yelling, and explosions. She quickly got up and put on her armor and grabbed her knives and dual pistols. She ran outside to find dead and injured guards near Tucker's and her's tent. She ran around the corner with pistols drawn to see Jason thrown by someone and hitting the wall behind him. He fell on all fours as a result of the impact, Connie helped him up and he told her that Tucker needed help and pointed in front of him. She quickly got over there to see Tucker fending off the unmistakably huge brute also known as The Meta or Agent Maine. Tucker was able to get a few hits on the Meta but then countered one of Tucker's attacks and swung at Tucker's arm with his bruteshot. Tucker yelled in agony and fell backwards. It looked like the Meta was about to finish him off until a different, but familiar voice said, "He's had enough, now, where is it?" The voice said sternly.

Connie looked at who said it and was shocked to hell as Washington stood before her.

"Argh, where's what?" Tucker grunted, gripping his arm.

"The A.I unit, where is it? I not going to ask again."

"I don't fucking know!"

"tsk tsk tsk, wrong answer." Wash said and raise his battle rifle.

Connie saw that Tucker was about to be executed, she didn't want a him to be killed as he was a good friend to them so far even though they only knew each other for a short time and he could make a good ally.

"Wash! Stop!" Connie yelled as hard as she could to get his attention over the explosions and gunfire.

Wash then heard a feminine voice call his name to stop him and he looked to see who is was and all the color drained from his face. It was Connie.

"C-Co-Connie?" Wash said dumbfounded.

Connie smirked, "What did I say about calling me that?"

**Author's Note: Well there you go, hoped you like this chapter and I promise the next one won't take so long. Wait, no I don't promise cause I might not be able to post one up that early, but you never know. Anyways give me review so I can see what to improve on and see what you think of the story so far. Well time for me to go now, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm majorly sorry about the extremely late chapter, and I'm not going to make any excuses either. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

"C-Co-Connie?" Wash said dumbfounded.

Connie smirked, "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Con-C.T, I-I thought you were dead? Carolina said Tex killed you." Washington said confused.

"Well obviously they're wrong, and you?" Connie replied.

"What about me?"

"Wash, you know what I'm talking about, your A.I making you crazy, you joining the recovery force, you attacking command, and now you're teaming up with the Meta for what reason? Care to explain Washy?"

"Ha! Washy" Tucker chuckled, but grunted as he felt some pain in his arm.

Washington sighed, he didn't like talking about his past, especially the events after the implantation, "Some…other time maybe, and don't call me that."

"Fine...Washy"

"God damnit!"

Jason came stumbling around the corner holding a shotgun and shot at Wash and Maine. A few pellets hit Washington in the shoulder. "Wash! Noo!" Connie screamed and ran over to Washington's side.. Maine dodged the shotgun blast and rushed at Jason as he was cocking the shotgun. Jason pointed the shotgun at Maine and was about to pull the trigger, but Maine was just a split-second faster and uppercuted Jason resulting in him flying a good 12ft back. Maine walked over the groaning Insurrectionist and picked him up by the neck and started to choke him. Jason was struggling to keep his breath, but it was no use, he just couldn't breathe in the gigantic soldier's grip. Tucker got up from the floor and pulled out his magnum and aimed it at Maine, he took a shot hitting Maine in his lower torso, and then shot him again, this time hitting him in the thigh. Maine fell to one knee letting go of Jason which fell on all fours breathing heavily. "Jason! Get your ass up and away from there." Jason compiled and slowly ran over to Tucker. Jason looked over to Connie who was still holding Wash in her arms.

"Wash! Are you alright!?" Connie said worrying.

"I'm fine…" Wash looked at Maine slowly getting up. "You guys should go…"

"And leave you like this?! Fuck No!" Connie yelled frustrated at the stubborn Washington.

"Why do you care so much Connie…?"

Connie took a deep breath, "Because, no one else really cared about me back at the project...You were the only one who comforted me, and whenever I told you that you shouldn't be comforting me, or to go comfort someone else, I didn't mean it...I wanted you to be with me, stay with me, I feel safe with you. I just wished you came with me…"

Wash looked at her and put his hand against her cheek, "I will now…" Wash pulled himself and Connie up.

"What do we do about him?" Connie asked and pointed at Maine who was searching for his Brute Shot.

"I don't know yet, Tucker and Jason right?"

"Yea?" They both answered.

"We'll hold off the Meta and Connie with go gather up the reds and blues and they'll help us make our escape, alright?"

"Sounds good." Jason said.

"Let's fucking do this!" Tucker replied enthusiastically.

"Connie…"

"Yea Wash?"

"You know what to do."

"I do, just be careful, I don't want to lose you…"

"I will Connie, now hurry!" And then Connie started to run over to the reds and blues tents.

Wash turned back to the Meta who finally found his Brute Shot and then looked at the two soldiers beside him, "You two ready?" They nodded in agreement. "Alright then, lock and load." And with that they charged the Meta.

**Author's Note: It's short, I admit, but a chapter is a chapter. I'll try and make it up to you by uploading another chapter pretty soon, maybe later today or tomorrow. That's all I have to say for now, have a nice day, Bye-Bye: D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the early chapter I promised you, hope you enjoy. By the way, if you like this story, be sure to check my other one, it's called ****Bow Chicka Bo-Wait What?**** Anyway, enough of me talking and more of you reading. I DO NOT OWN Red Vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

The trio charged Maine, each approaching him at a different angle. Maine was looking for a strategy to slaughter them all quickly, but decided to just shoot at them and slice them with his Brute Shot if they got too close. Jason was the first one to attack, he was jumping side to side dodging Maine grenades while shooting at him with a shotgun which didn't do much to Maine's advanced shield from which he stole from another freelancer. As Maine was distracted with Jason, Wash and Tucker lobbed grenades at Maine's feet in which resulted in Maine getting blown 35ft away, but Maine just shook off the blast and got up quickly.

"Sona Bitch! How much can this asshole take?!" Tucker yelled.

"A fuckload, he got shot in the chest by a sniper, he got shot nine times in the throat, hit by a semi truck, fell off a bridge and still managed to stay alive…" Washington replied.

"Okay, now that's pretty fucking impressive." Jason said.

"Tell me about it…"

This time Maine sprinted quickly at them catching them off guard and shoulder rushed Washington who then fell hard to the sandy ground. Maine shot a grenade at Tucker who just barely got out of the way, but the grenade hit a warthog and blew up into many pieces of shrapnel and car parts and Tucker was lucky enough to get hit by one of those pieces and it pierced his armor and stabbed him. "Arrrggghhh, fuck!" Maine then looked at Jason.

"Well, I'm screwed." Before Jason was brutally murdered by Maine, a warthog containing an orange soldier, a red soldier, and maroon soldier appeared from over a hill and ran into Maine which knocked him down and stunned, "Yee-Haw" A southern gruff voice said. "Now's our chance!" A feminine voice then said. Jason looked to see another warthog and a mongoose come from over the hill. A blue soldier was driving the warthog and a pink soldier was riding shotgun and Connie was on the mongoose. "Jason! Help me with Tucker and Wash!" Connie ordered. Jason gave a nod and picked up the injured Tucker and helped him into the back of the warthog and Connie ran over to the semi-conscious Wash, "Wash! Wash! Hey you awake!?"

Washington groaned, "Ugh, feels like I got run-over by a tank…"

Connie sighed and chuckled a little bit, but then carried Wash over to her Mongoose and put him on. "Let's go guys!" Connie yelled as she watch the reds get chased by Maine.

"Took your sweet ass time didn't you!" Grif grumbled.

Connie smirked and drove off into the distance followed by the reds and blues.

They kept driving until Maine was out of sight, "Thank god…" Simmons said relieved.

"That won't be the last time we'll see him." Connie said in response to Simmon's remark.

"Uuuhhhggg…" Jason heard Tucker groan. "Hey Tucker's not looking so good! We gotta stop." Jason said concerned for his friend.

"Alright, let's stop then." Connie said.

They halted at an abandoned base they saw not too far from their position. They got out of their vehicles and carried Tucker out of the Warthog and put him onto a table inside the base. Connie looked over his wounds, a few slices on his armor that weren't too severe, but he had a large cut on his arm and a foot and a half long piece of shrapnel that pierce through his abdomen and out the other side. She shuddered at the horrific sight, "Wash, could you see if there are any medical supplies in our vehicles?"

"Yea, I got it." Wash replied and walked quickly outside.

Then she looked at the reds and blues, "Look for any inside."

"Yea we'll get right on that shit…" Sarge said, angry that he had to help a blue.

"Jason, look for anything we could use as a medical tool."

"Of course Connie." and he jogged out of the room.

Connie took a long sigh looking at her injured friend, "Hang in there Tucker…"

**Author's Note: And that's that, some drama in this one. Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and also will Tucker survive? Maybe, but if anyone wants to start a vote if he should die or live? P.M me okay? Alright gotto go and give me reviews so I can see what you think of it and tell me what to improve on. Bye guys and have a nice day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so extremely sorry about the late update, it's been...more than a week! Holy fuck, I need to manage my time better. Anyways don't be mad at me and enjoy the chapter.**

Tucker woke up to the sound of someone snoring softly. He leaned up only to lay back down as he feel some pain in his lower abdomen, "Ahh, godamn that hurts…" Tucker turned his head to see Connie sitting in a chair and resting her arms and head on the side of the bloody table he was on, wait, bloody table? Tucker kicked his legs off the table and stood up straight and looked in the room around him. As his eyes swept the room, he noticed a good amount of medical supplies and tools, "What the hell happened here…What happen to me?" Tucker murmured, although it was loud enough for Connie to hear and she woke up groggily, "uhhh, huh? Tucker!" Connie screamed and ran over to hugged Tucker, tightly, "Ahhh fuck, let go! My body still fucking hurts."

"Sorry about that, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Really? No one ever cares if I live or die, so I kinda find that hard to believe."

"Trust me Tucker, I care, otherwise I wouldn't have performed surgery on you." Connie said casually.

"Yeah...Wait what!? You performed surgery on me? Why?" Tucker said shocked.

"Well let's start with the small stuff, you had some cuts and bruises, but the real danger was when you got your arm almost cut off by the Meta and when a piece of shrapnel pierced through your armor and out the other side."

"Wow, that's...well, I don't know what to say about that, I mean, I gotten injured before, but this is probably the worse…Wait! Scratch that, I got hit by a rocket once, that was painful."

"A rocket?" Connie questioned.

"Yea, omega possessed some retarded medic and tried to kill my all teammates in a boxed canyon."

"That blows…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat, you need to go rest in the warthog, The other guys can clean this up."

Tucker nodded and proceeded to do so, until he started to stumble. Connie saw this and gave him an arm around his neck and slowly made their way to the warthog. As they walked outside they spotted the other soldiers sleeping. Connie was about to wake them all up, but Tucker stopped her and told her that he had a better way to wake them up. Connie nodded in agreement and helped Tucker over to the warthog. He began searching for something and when it seemed like he found it, he pulled out a grenade. Connie had to give a small chuckle out of this, waking up her teammates with a grenade? That would be fucking hilarious. Tucker limped his way in front of the warthogs and turned to the bare desert, he pulled the pin of the the grenade and threw it. A ear-splitting explosion happen and a ringing noise came to Tucker's and Connie's ears, but they were prepared for it unlike the ones sleeping. Grif was freaked out so much he fell out of the warthog, Simmons woke up scared and then fainted, Sarge staggered out of the warthog and started to fire his shotgun wildly, Donut woke up screaming like a little girl, Jason jumped up from the warthog waving his tomahawks around, Washington stood up and hit the first person he saw which was a flailing arm Caboose. The group stopped acting like a bunch of feral monkeys when they heard Tucker and Connie laughing like crazy.

"Hahahaha! That was fucking priceless!" Said a entertained Tucker.

"Fuck-Haha-I-ha-think I'm gonna die." Connie laughed leaning against a wall so she would not fall.

Washington wasn't the same way though and said sternly, "Connie what is the meaning of this?"

Finally Connie stopped laughing, "What Wash? Can't have a little fun? I'm disappointed in you."

"For what!?" Washington yelled.

"I remember you as the nervous, on edge, not the most logical, soldier back at the project, now you're this hardcore, cold-hearted, killer. So tell me, what's happened to you?"

Wash paused and said, "Some other time like, never."

Tucker started to speak up, "Hey listen asshole! All she wants is help you, she cares for you! And you're just throwing it all back at her! Learn to fucking respect people you ungrateful bitch!"

"Tucker…" Connie said softly.

"No! He doesn't understand what you're trying to give to him."

Washington looked down and sighed, "You're right, I should respect what she's doing. I'll tell you eventually Connie, but I just need some time to think, my past is complicated."

"It's alright, I was just hoping you understand."

"Now that that's settle, you guys can gather our equipment inside." Tucker said.

Everyone groaned, but complied. Connie helped Tucker to a passenger side of a warthog and then sat in the driver seat. She looked over to Tucker and began to think why he defended her, but just decided to ask him instead, "Hey Tucker, thanks for being on my side."

"Don't mention it."

"But why?"

"Would it be wrong for me to say I like you alot?"

Connie felt her throat clump up, "I-uh-I-I-umm…"

"No need to say anything, I don't think you feel the same way about me though, you probably feel like I'm just a friend, anyways, I'm pretty sure you and Washington have some kind of relationship together, so I don't want to ruin it for you two."

Connie didn't know what to think about what he said, she obviously had feelings for Wash, but Tucker? She didn't know. Did she like him? Without thinking she crashed her lips against his, she felt that Tucker was surprised, but felt him soon relax after he realized what was happening. A few seconds later they let go for a breath of air.

"Now what was that for?" Tucker asked.

"I-I don't know, but just shut up and enjoy it while you can."

Tucker agreed by pulling her over him and they continued their make-out session.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi guys! You don't have to tell me it's been a while. I'm yelling at myself for not uploading anything for like a week and a half, been thinking of a new fanfiction, but not so sure that I should post it up. Anyways enough of me wasting your time and more of you reading the fanfiction.**

Washington sighed as he picked up a crate, he knew he should've told Connie about what happened to him, but every time he did, it tortured him, broke him, took over him, it was hard to deal with the fact that he had painstaking memories about some caucasian, blonde, blue eyed women. And not only that, but he had to deal with the terrible deaths of his comrades, which in result would probably be a recipe for disaster. He readjusted his grip on the crate and walked outside, thinking about what to say to Connie. As he was though, he could've sworn he saw Connie on top of Tucker kissing him with such passion, "Co-Connie?" Washington said softly. She looked up at him and Wash shook his head and looked back, "Damn Tucker, stop moving! The wounds are open up again!" Connie was now standing on the outside of the passenger seat of the Warthog, fiddling with Tucker's bandages.

"I'm trying to get comfortable, not my fault Caboose put a bunch of useless junk in here." Tucker retorted.

"Just hold still for moment, oh…hey Wash, do you have some bandages in that box by any chance?"

Washington was confused, "Wait I thought you-how did you-what happen?"

"Uhhhh, something wrong Wash?"

"No, just seeing things I guess…"

"Okay then, I'll have to ask you about later, so do you have bandages or not?" She said with hands on her hips.

Wash clawed his hands in the box until he felt a soft fabric material, "Found some!" and tossed it over to Connie.

She caught it with ease, "Thanks" and immediately start to rewrap Tucker's injuries.

Washington began thinking, what did he see when he walked out? Was his mind just messing with him? Possibly, but Epsilon messed up his mind in a different way. He decided to just let the thought aside and walked in the base grabbing the rest of supplies.

"Jesus Christ that was close…" Connie said relieved.

"Tell me about." Tucker responded.

"I'm gonna go help the others if you don't mind."

"Sure, what else am I going to do?"

"Jerk yourself off…"

"And here I was, thinking that I had a dirty mind."

Connie laughed as she strolled over the the Crates being piled up at the Red's Jeep, "Seriously? You set it down here when you could've just put it in the back as well?" She complained as started put the crates in the back of the jeep neatly.

_Fifteenth minutes later…_

"Son of a whore I'm tired." Grif said sweating.

"What the fuck are you complaining about?! You only carried four boxes, and not even making it halfway to the jeep! I almost tripped over you because you "Passed out" from exhaustion." Simmons said using air quotes.

"Hey, that was the most I worked for months, I'm not used to it so I took a nap." Grif retaliated.

"You're not used to anything that requires physical work Grif." Tucker taunted.

"I take offence to that, what do you mean only physical work?"

"Both of ya dirtbags can it, or else I'm gonna have to deliver my shotgun court-martial!" Sarge yelled at the two sim troopers arguing.

"Is this what you had to deal with before?" Connie asked Washington.

"Yeah, expect the teal one wasn't there…"

"Tucker's not so bad."

"Maybe, but the others, they irritating as hell."

Connie looked back at the sim troopers, Grif and Simmons were fighting each other on the ground, Tucker and Sarge arguing which team was better, and Donut was talking to Caboose about things a man should not talk about, "You got that right." Once the chaos finally settled, they were on the move, closing their distance toward a off site Freelancer facility Connie told them about. Connie rode in a Warthog with Wash and Tucker, she convinced Jason to ride in the other Warthog with Donut and Caboose, which she received glares from him sometime during the trip. Washington and Tucker were currently chatting about some of the Freelancers, "So what I gathered from all your information about the female freelancers, is that they're all stuck up bitches, right?" Tucker asked.

"Ehhhh, something like that…" Washington replied.

"That must've suck for you and the other guys."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Were they all as bad as Tex?"

Washington looked at the man, "You knew Tex?"

"For a few years actually. Tried to get with her, but she was probably too lovestruck by Church to notice me."

"The A.I one version right? Not the real one?"

"Yeah I guess, I could totally tell Church still cared for her, even though he tried to convince me that he didn't give two shits about his ex-girlfriend."

Wash chuckled, "Sounds like one hell of time you guys had back then."

"You're telling me, you worked for the program that had us in that situation in the first place, and I think you guys owe us big time." Tucker said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, when I have the chance, I'll make it up to you guys."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, you're a friend of mine now Tucker."

"Really? I could've sworn that you threatened and was going to kill me a few hours ago with that giant monstrosity of a soldier you call."

The three all let out a long laugh, "Seems like they're getting along…" Connie thought.

**Author's Note: That's that I guess, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter so you guys won't track me down and strangle me to death and then mutilate my body. Remember to leave reviews to see what I can improve on! See all you guys in the next chapter and Have a Wonderful Day! :D**


End file.
